The Resort
by goingdownswinging
Summary: Rose, Adrian and Dimitri all go to a resort for the weekend and they get up to some pretty interesting things... Rated M for lemon scenes ;  Please review.
1. Chapter 1

** The Resort**

**I hope you guys like this story! It doesn't feel right to me so please review and tell me any suggestions i could make! Thank you.**

**AN-**

**Rose hasn't decided who she is with. Adrian and Dimitri are fighting over her. Before Dimitri is turned strigoi. Mason is dead.**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

_Ring ring ring…_

"Hey Rose!" My best friend Lissa said.

"Hey Lissa, are you busy this weekend?"

"Yeah, sorry, Christian and Eddie are taking Mia and I out. Why?"

"Great. No reason. Have fun with Sparky!"

"ROSE! His name is Christian! Anyway, thank you and bye!"

This is not good. That only leaves two people that I could use my free weekend away with, Adrian and Dimitri. Oh god. Well, might as well call them.

"Belikov"

"Hey Comrade, are you free this weekend?"

"Yes, I am but may I ask why?"

"I won a free weekend at a resort for this weekend and I need to use it and Lissa and Mia are off with their boyfriends so we may as well go."

"Ok then. Where should we meet?"

"Umm. 8:00 am at the front gates, there will be a school car there, hopefully."

"Ok then Roza. See you soon"

"Bye"

So, Dimitri is done now Adrian.

"Hello Little Dhampir"

"Hello Adrian. Are you free this weekend?"

"Yes! Anything for you my little dhampir!"

"Oh good. I won a free weekend at a resort and Lissa and Mia couldn't come so… yeah"

"Lucky me!"

"Bye Adrian. Oh and meet me at the front gate at 8 am on Saturday"

"Ok. Goodbye my little Dhampir. See you in your dreams!"

Ok, I got that over and done with. Hopefully they don't talk to each other and realise that they are both going to the resort with me. Hell.

* * *

><p><em>~8 am Saturday morning~<em>

* * *

><p>"WHY IS HE HERE?" Yelled Dimitri<p>

"NO, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Screamed Adrian

"ROSE!" They both yelled at me as I walked up to the car.

"Calm down guys! Sorry, I forgot to tell you that the three of us are going." I said with an evil grin.

"Rose" They both said again in exasperation.

"Let's goooooo! Wooooo!" I yelled and jumped in the backseat of the car.

"Dimitri can you drive please with cherries and cream on top?"

"Hahaha, ok Roza" Dimitri replied.

"Don't you dare Ivashkov! In the front with Dimitri please." I said as Adrian started to slide into the backseat next to me,"

"Anything for you milady." Adrian said.

* * *

><p><em>~At the Resort~<em>

* * *

><p>"Whoa this place is massive!" I said as I stepped out of the car.<p>

"Not the biggest I've stayed, but it's nice." Adrian said and then I pushed him because he was being snobby.

"Hey! What was that for?" Adrian said

"You were being all snobby Ivashkov" I said in return

"Let's go cheek in" Dimitri said wisely. So we all grabbed our bags and walked inside the massive doors to reception.

"Hello and welcome to the Carters Hotel Resort. Would you like to cheek in?"

"Hi and yes please. I won the competition for a free weekend here. It's under Hathaway."

"Ah yes, here we go. You are in our famous pent house suite on the top floor. Here are your keys and just go up to the tenth floor in the elevators and there only one door so you should be fine."

"Thank you" I said and grabbed the keys. Ehhh she had way too much Botox and really fake smile stuck on her lips. Ehhh again. The elevator ride was uneventful and very awkward. You could practically cut the testosterone in the air with a pair of scissors.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I have nearly finished chapter two but i will see if you guys like this one first and i am also going away for 4 days so i can't update in that time. Thanks again gEnthevampire xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

**AN- Sorry i forgot to mention that Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead and i am just playing with them :P **

**AN 2- Sorry again that i haven't updated because i was away and only got back last night :) And also, sorry this is short!**

_You could practically cut the testosterone in the air with a pair of scissors._

Once we got settled and had dinner we were trying to work out what to do next.

"We could watch a movie?" Dimitri suggested.

"Or we could play my version of Truth or Dare, or what I like to call 'Dare'." Adrian suggested as well.

"What's 'Dare'?" I asked

"'Dare' is like TOD but you can only pick dares and the dares are really inappropriate and R rated."

"Sounds like fun to me! What about you comrade?"

"Yeah, sure I'll give it a go." Dimitri said in a heavy Russian accent.

"Let it BEGIN!" Adrian said very dramatically.

"I shall go first since I introduced you to the game. Rose, dare or dare?"

"Hmmm. I will have to choose dare please." I said

"Certainly Madame. Your dare is to strip off in front of us and then put on your sexiest underwear." Adrian said with an evil grin. God I could kill him!

"Fine. I'll do it." I said with a forced smile.

"Ha! You think this dares bad! I have way worse to come!" Adrian said with a grin.

So there I was stripping off my clothes very slowly in front of to very hard and mouth-watering guys.

" See something you like?" I asked them. They both nodded but couldn't say anything. Men. I was now down to my underwear. I walked over to my suitcase to find something sexy but Adrian was already ahead of me and had a bag filled with corsets and thongs.

" I see you've been shopping Ivashkov."

"Yes! I bought you lots of things my gorgeous little Dhampir" Adrian said.

"Yay" I said with my voice filled with sarcasm.

" I think you will look superb in…. this one!" Adrian said and pulled out a blood red corset and thong set with black tight and those clip things. It was quite pretty actually. So I stripped off in front of the both of them and then sat back down in my new clothes.

"Dimitri, I dare you too give Adrian a lap dance and if one of you gets hard both of you cannot touch me for the rest of the night, but if you don't you can do whatever you want to me." I said

"Wow. You're taking a big chance there!" Adrian said.

"Oh it's ok. I know that you're gay Adrian so you should enjoy this!" I said sweetly. I got an evil look from Adrian but I waved my hands around signalling them to start. Oh god it was funny! Adrian sat on a chair and Dimitri stradled him and started humping him! Then he ran his hands down Adrian and put his hands in his hair! Oh god it was funny! When they were finished I stood up and inspects their crotches. Damn it! Both of them weren't hard! Great, now they could do whatever they wanted with me. Fucking hell!

"Now it's our fun time Rosie Posie." Adrian said.

"Yes, even though Adrian and I are fighting over your heart, we do share one thing in common. That is having fun with you!" Dimitri said with a grin.

"Oh come on, get it over and done with" I said impatiently.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are liking this story! Please R&amp;R! gEnthevampire xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: AN sorry

**Hello there :)**

I am so sorry that i havn't ud in so long but i will ud it in the next week :D

Im sorry if some people thought that i was trying to make Adrian and Dimitri gay but that was not my intention, it was just a funny dare.

One more thing: I was wondering if i should continue the story as a lemon or a funny games night. Not sure what to do so please message me or leave a review with your opinion!

Oh and i keep meaning to say, that the Vampire Academy series and all of it's characters belong to Richelle Mead and i just like to play with them ;P

gEnthevampire xx


	4. UPDATE! PLEASE READ

Heyyy Guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I was reading all of your amazing reviews and have decided to keep writing! I am at school and have exams at the moment but as soon as they are over (next week) There will be an update :D

LOVE YOU ALL XXXXXXXXX

Gen xxx


End file.
